¿Quién es Natsu Dragneel?
by Fire Soul FT
Summary: Hoy es un nuevo día en el que Lucy se ocupa de sus hijos, ¿y donde está Natsu, se preguntaran? eso es algo que Lucy no sabe, pues desde que la abandonó, ha elegido no pensar más en él. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Julio 2016 - "Natsu Dragneel" Del Foro GJM. ¿Un review?
1. El dolor de una cicatriz

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Julio 2016 – "Natsu Dragneel del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"

Hecho: Cicatriz.

Rated: K.

Género: Family.

Emoción: Valentía.

¿Quién es Natsu Dragneel?

El sol salió, radiante en la mañana, y con él los sonidos matutinos comenzaron a recorrer las calles de Magnolia dándole vida a la ciudad. En cierta casa dos chicas cocinaban, por como se miraban y por los regaños de la mayor, se entrevía que eran madre e hija. La chica más joven tenía el pelo rosa y la más radiante sonrisa. La mujer mayor por otra parte tenía cabellos de sol y sus ojos color miel eran pura ternura y comprensión, pero algo había en ellos que no encajaba con lo demás, algo más oscuro, algo que no se podía ver a simple vista.

Cuando el desayuno estuvo listo, la madre subió por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y toco la puerta de una habitación, en ella descansaba un cartel que rezaba: "cuarto de Hansha, tocar antes de entrar"

—Hansha cielo, ¿estás despierto?— Pregunto la madre con amor. No hubo respuesta por parte del niño que aún seguía algo dormido.

Con cuidado la madre entró a la habitación para cargar al joven Hansha en brazos hasta la cocina, y en su pequeño recorrido hacia la cama, notó sobre el escritorio de Hansha un dibujo.

Sobre el papel se encontraba un hombre de no más de treinta años de edad, el cabello rosa, la mirada eufórica y esa sonrisa que opacaría incluso al sol, a su lado como siempre, se encontraba un gato de pelaje azul.

A la madre le dio un vuelco al corazón, agarró el dibujo con ira y lo rompió en mil pedazos, acto seguido se derrumbó en el suelo y sollozó en silencio.

—Mamá, ¿qué te sucede?¿Estás bien?— la pequeña manito de Hansha descansaba sobre la cabeza de su madre. —¿Te molestó el dibujo? No lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo.— La joven mujer tomó a su hijo en brazos y lo cubrió de besos.

—No, Hansha, no ha sido el dibujo, te quedó hermoso— Sus dos hijos eran, en uno u otro aspecto idénticos a él, al hombre que la abandonó, rompiéndole el corazón.

Luego de eso, bajaron junto a Nashi y desayunaron, mientras que Nashi y Hansha hablaban, su madre estaba fuera de sí, rememorando todos los momentos que había pasado con Natsu, con ese hombre de cabello rosa, con el amor de su vida.

La madre de Nashi y Hansha, Lucy Heartfilia, era una mujer que a lo largo de su vida había sufrido mucho, y gracias a la presencia de Natsu Dragneel en ella, había logrado ser feliz, pero cuando él decidió marcharse, lo único que dejó atrás de él fue una dolorosa cicatriz.


	2. Momento de la Verdad

Palabras: 463

Esa misma tarde, Lucy tuvo que salir a hacer un recado por Magnolia para reunir algo de dinero.

Nashi y Hansha quedaron solos en la casa y como habitualmente hacían cuando esto sucedía, fueron al segundo piso de la casa y se sentaron frente a la puerta que nunca habían podido abrir. Dicha puerta siempre estaba custodiada por poderosos encantamientos y los niños se morían de curiosidad por saber que había adentro. Pero este día, habían tenido suerte.

Lo que sucedió es que Lucy, luego de desayunar y aún afectada por el dibujo de Hansha fue a esa habitación a hacer "algo" y cuando salió, debió haber olvidado proteger la puerta por lo que ésta, para asombro de los chicos, estaba entreabierta.

Entraron con cautela a la habitación, y más sorprendidos quedaron, al comprobar que lo único que había era un pequeño cofre, sin candado. Los chicos se acercaron y echaron una pequeña mirada, dentro de el cofre había muchos dibujos iguales al que Hansha había hecho la noche anterior antes de ir a la cama, dibujos de un hombre de cabellos rosados sonriendo junto a un "Gato" de pelaje azul. Al lado de los dibujos que se encontraban en una esquina del pequeño cofre, había un libro, Nashi lo tomó y Hansha la detuvo.

—No lo hagas, si la puerta siempre está cerrada, quizás mamá no quiere que veamos esto, ¿no crees?— dijo el chico a Nashi quien no le prestó la menor atención.

Abrió el libro y comenzó a leer, inevitablemente Hansha se unió a la lectura y quedaron inmersos en ella sin siquiera percatarse, por ejemplo, de que era la letra de su madre la que llenaba las hojas.

Luego de unos minutos Hansha se dio cuenta.

—Nashi, es la letra de mamá, ¡mira!— señaló un pequeño trazo en la letra "N" que caracterizaba el escribir de Lucy.

—Cierto— concordó la chica de pelos rosados —Parece que estaba enamorada de un tal Natsu Dragneel, siempre que lo menciona, comienza a divagar, mira, por ejemplo aquí. —dijo señalando una parte y leyéndola para Hansha "Es radiante, su sonrisa me atrapa y aunque es raro que su cabello sea rosado, me parece fascinante"

—¡¿cabello rosado?! ¡¿Será el mismo hombre de mis dibujos?!— exclamó intrigado Hansha.

Desde el primer piso se escuchó un ruido y una voz que anunciaba su llegada.

—¡Nashi, Hansha, mamá ya volvió!— Los chicos dejaron todo como estaba, bajaron corriendo las escaleras y con la inocencia propia de los niños le preguntaron al unísono.

—Mamá... ¿Quién es Natsu Dragneel?— al oír esas palabras, a Lucy Heartfilia se le aceleró el corazón. No podía ocultarlo más tiempo, once años habían sido suficiente.

—Niños, vengan a la cocina, tengo que contarles algo— les comunicó a los niños mientras emprendía la marcha.


	3. Problemas de Familia

Palabras: 495

Los tres individuos ingresaron a la cocina, los dos niños tomaron asiento, mientras que la madre se dispuso a hacer café antes de comenzar, otra manera de retrasar el momento que había querido evitar, tener que volver a hablar de él, y reabrir la herida, una que le había tomado mucho tiempo "cerrar".

Puso dos tazas de café frente a los niños y la tercera la mantuvo entre sus manos, se sentó, y finalmente comenzó a hablar.

—Bien... niños, su pregunta fue ¿quién es Natsu Dragneel?¿no es así?— Algo cruzó fugazmente los ojos de ella, ¿rencor? No, dolor, crudo y punzante dolor.

—Ésta historia se remonta mucho tiempo atrás, cuando escapé de mi hogar buscando una aventura. Quería unirme a Fairy Tail, ya que había escuchado los rumores de los increíbles magos que allí estaban afiliados, y tuve la suerte de encontrarme con un chico, que pertenecía a ese gremio, aunque era un impostor.— Hansha la interrumpió.

—pero si Natsu pertenecía a Fairy Tail, ¿por qué el tío Gray ni la tía Erza lo han mencionado nunca?

Lucy ignoró el comentario de su hijo menor y continuó.

Luego...— La chica siguió su relato contando a sus hijos como había conocido a Natsu, cómo este había perdido a su padre adoptivo, el dragón Igneel y como lo único que le había dejado era una bufanda y un misterio por resolver. Les contó de su llegada a Fairy Tail y como conoció a Erza, a Gray y a todos los demás miembros del gremio. Les contó sus hazañas, sus caídas, la alegría en la victoria y la frustración en la derrota, y profundizó en todo lo relacionado con Natsu Dragneel. Cuando guardó silencio, los niños estaban tan inmersos en el relato que no reaccionaron enseguida, pero Nashi hizo la pregunta clave.

—Entonces... si era dulce, impulsivo, inocente, tierno, gracioso, radiante, intrépido, inmensamente valiente y demás— preguntó. —¿por qué no está aquí ahora?—.

—Porque toda esa valentía no le alcanzó para atreverse a ser padre— les dijo fríamente agregó —puede que ya lo hayan deducido niños, pero... Natsu Dragneel, es... es su padre— los chicos guardaron silencio, esa era una verdad que requería ser procesada. —Cuando faltaban tres meses para que nacieran, él me dijo que no estaba preparado para tener esas responsabilidades, tomó sus cosas, me dijo que me quedara con la casa y nos abandonó para siempre.

Luego de ésta declaración, los tres se quedaron callados, cada uno, a solas con sus pensamientos. Lucy no iba a decirle a sus hijos todo lo que había sufrido por Natsu, cuántas noches lo había buscado, cuántas noches se había despertado y no lo había encontrado a su lado para poder abrazarlo, cuán intenso había sido el dolor de saber, que el fruto de su vientre, en un principio... crecería sin conocer a su padre. Cuánto dolor le habían provocado los sueños rotos, por la culpa de un niño, que jugó a ser hombre cuando aún no estaba preparado.


	4. ¿Yo valiente?

La verdad ya había sido revelada. El sol se ocultaba dando paso a la luna y los niños cayeron dormidos luego de haber guardado silencio por horas, Lucy los llevó a su habitación y se dispuso a irse a la cama también, pero ese no era el "destino". Sintió una voz proveniente del jardín inferior de la casa, una voz dolorosamente familiar. Se asomó por la ventana del segundo piso y observó al padre de sus hijos en el umbral de la puerta a punto de tocar.

—No lo hagas...— dijo en un susurro —Los niños duermen...— se dio media vuelta y salió de su habitación, bajó por las escaleras y abrió la puerta principal, dándole la cara a Nastu.

Éste la miró y al ver lágrimas en sus ojos, como un acto reflejo llevó una mano al rostro de la rubia para enjugarlas, un pequeño golpe sacudió su mano alejándola de ella.

—No me toques...— se cruzó de brazos y le miró.

—Es que las lágrimas no le quedan bien a tu rostro— le dijo el chico insinuando una sonrisa.

—Ya... hubieras pensado en eso antes de marcharte— El dolor se asomó ahora en el rostro del Dragneel.

—Perdóname Lucy...— Eso la llenó de ira. ¡¿Acaso pensaba que luego de once años de sufrimiento, luego de haberse ido y haberla abandonado, luego de todo lo que habría sufrido por él, un simple "Lo siento" bastaría?!

—¿crees acaso que puedo perdonarte?¿te haces una idea de cuánto lloré por ti?— Ahora que había comenzado a hablar y que él estaba frente a ella, no iba a cerrar su boca. —Desde el día que te fuiste, he pensado que quizás tuviste una buena razón, que no solo te fuiste sin más, que tenías un motivo para abandonar a tu familia.— Lo miró y esperó que hablara. Su corazón, o parte de el quería que fuera cierto, que Natsu se había ido con una causa, aunque su mente, más allegada a los hechos, se daba cuenta de que no había nada como eso.

—No puedo darte una razón como esa, no tengo ninguna razón heroica que he mantenido oculta todo este tiempo,— Natsu agachó la cabeza y lloró —pero puedo decirte la verdad. ¿Por qué lo hice? Te preguntarás. Fue... por miedo.— la miró a los ojos con sincero arrepentimiento — El gran Natsu Dragneel que siempre había sido elogiado por su valentía, no pudo con el desafío de la paternidad. ¿Yo valiente?— rió burlándose de sí mismo —Soy un cobarde. Aún así quiero enmendar las cosas, así que perdóname, por favor...—

Una parte de ella anhelaba perdonarlo, pero no no y no, no era una niña tonta, y esto no era una película de romance, si quería enmendar las cosas, bien por él, pero debería demostrarlo con sus actos y no con palabras sin sentido.

—No puedo perdonarte Natsu, pero Nashi y Hansha quizá puedan— señaló a los dos niños que estaban de pie detrás de ella.

—¿Papá?...— preguntaron a la vez.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Notas de Autor

Respondiendo al review de Queen Sara. Primero que nada, gracias por darme tu opinión, es algo que realmente le agrada a cualquier escritor/fanficker

Con respecto al fic, quería hacer algo un poco triste, no quería que Natsu tuviera una razón especial que justificara lo que hizo, sino que prefería que se hubiera ido por cobarde, y que al volver Lucy no lo perdonara. Si hubiera sido diferente, siento que el fic hubiera sido igual a muchos otros fics Nalu. Saludos.

Respondiendo al review de jpas9304. Me encanta que la historia te haya atrapado y concuerdo contigo en que Natsu no merecería verlos más, pero al fin y al cabo, la última palabra la tendrán Hansha y Nashi. Saludos.

Respondiendo al review de Giuly DG. Me alegro que te haya encantado, saludos.

Na/2: El final se me hizo largo y tuve que recortar algunas frases y/o palabras para no excederme del límite de 500. Así que lo siento si quedó algo apresurado

Na/3: El nombre de Hansha significa "el reflejo" y Lucy se lo puso porque inconscientemente quería que fuera lo más parecido posible a Natsu. ¿Irónico no?


End file.
